


Nurturing the Darkness

by Aoki (Rubitan)



Series: To be named Vanitas and Ienzo smut series [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bestiality, Egg Laying, Kinda, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Other, Oviposition, PWP, Smut, based on rp stuff, overall grossness, questionable stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubitan/pseuds/Aoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ienzo felt a stinging sensation in the pit of his stomach and knew it was time. He had been doing this long enough to recognized that the eggs were ready and even without Vanitas around, he trusted that the Unversed would take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurturing the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onthewaytosmile](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=onthewaytosmile).



> This is based off of my main verse for my rp blog on tumblr, but not canon to what exactly happens there. 
> 
> Some quick background info: 
> 
> Ienzo and Vanitas met when Ienzo was young (BBS time) and formed a pact. Ienzo would be his and in return Ienzo would gain powers (aka his illusion powers as Zexion). They lost contact after BBS, but were reunited Post-DDD. Because of their pact, Vanitas and Ienzo have a 'connection' and had gotten together (aka in a relationship), but due to recent events they broke up.
> 
> And that is where we are at the moment... but again this does not fit into my blog's actual canon. Just what could have been.

Ienzo was lying on the ground, surrounded by the darkness, in the special room of the Corridors. There was a slight pain in his stomach, but there was a distinct and almost soothing warmth spreading throughout his body.

He panted as the darkness flickered along his body and touched his overly sensitive body. He could sense the Unversed slowly appearing, as if sensing that he was ready. He was already stripped down and his body was quivering as he felt the slight movement of one egg slowly shifting down. He knew what was about to happen as the pressure began to build some more.

He gasped loudly as he pushed and then the egg slid out of him. Immediately a sudden wave of extreme pleasure shot throughout his body and he came with a cry. He writhed through his orgasm, and immediately he felt a few Unversed scamper over to him to clean him of his cum. He trusted them to take care of the egg since Vanitas wasn’t around to help.

The pleasure faded as soon as it came and then the pain in his stomach appeared again. He began to pant heavily once more as the next egg prepared to get laid. He felt it shifting and he repeated the process again.

Soon he was lying on the ground a complete mess. A clutch of about thirty small eggs were to the side as the Unversed crowded Ienzo. Many were lapping at his skin, wanting to eat up all the cum he spilled from his multiple mini-orgasms, but now he was completely empty of eggs and they all knew they had to fill him up again.

One crawled in between his legs and soon enough, Ienzo felt the familiar sensation of the Unversed’s cock push into him. He gasped again as it immediately began to thrust roughly into him, not even letting him adjust. It wasn’t like he needed to, he was stretched out enough from laying all those eggs.

He jerked towards the motions - the Unversed ramming into him without pause and soon enough he felt himself being filled with a few eggs. He shuddered as he came again.

Everything felt so good. He wanted more. He _needed_ more.

And he got it.

The Unversed pulled away and immediately another one took it’s spot. He was thrust into again and was repeatedly pounded into until there was another release of eggs.

The group of eager Unversed, waiting for their turn, watched Ienzo be fucked. He didn’t know how many there were, but he was fucked over and over again by the group of Unversed. All of them wanting to fill Ienzo with their eggs.

By the end he had been fucked by about fifteen Unversed, then filled with their eggs, and left a complete shuddering mess. He wondered how many they had filled him up with this time. Many of the eggs wouldn’t actually become Unversed or laid, but they were always a lot to begin with. Even so… they still needed one more ingredient before they were able to become Unversed. Vanitas’ cum.

He lied there as the Unversed continued to crowd him, making sure he was okay. He was so exhausted, but there was one thing he could think about in his muddled and pleasure hazed mind.

_“… V..Vani…”_

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached this, congrats you're a sinner like I am. Hahaha. There really needs to be more Vanitas/Ienzo (or Vanitas/Zexion) fics/art. Oh the woes of having a rareship as your OTP. Maybe I'll write a sequel to this someday...


End file.
